Chapter 807
Chapter 807 is titled "10 Days Ago". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 3: Shimotsuki Village. Koushirou is upset that his students are imitating Zoro. Short Summary Kin'emon and Kanjuro are back at the Thousand Sunny after failing to climb Zunesha's leg. Luffy's group is reunited with Brook, who apologizes for what happened to Sanji; it is revealed by Luffy and Zoro that Sanji had left the crew a note. Nami then explains how the Curly Hat Pirates managed to escape from Big Mom's ship after departing Dressrosa. Wanda then starts telling the story of how their country got attacked seventeen days ago by Jack. Long Summary On the Thousand Sunny docked at Zunesha's left foot, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and the monkey give up on climbing up to Zou and decide to try again tomorrow. At the Right Belly Fortress, Zoro happily receives some Monkey Wine, but gets annoyed by all the minks playing with him. He argues with the minks, who claim that they do this habitually. Suddenly a shout rings out, and a happily tearful Brook runs over to his crewmates. Luffy happily greets him, and Brook apologizes for what happened to Sanji, also revealing that Momonosuke was cooped up in his room due to a conflict with the minks, though he says that could be for the best. The Straw Hat Pirates gather around each other, and Luffy asks where Kin'emon was. However, Brook warns him to not mention samurai or Wano Country here, or they may incur the minks' wrath. Before Luffy can asks why, a mink finds Brook and refers to him as "Baron Corpse". Zoro then realizes that when Wanda talked about the bodies of his crewmates, she was referring to Brook, and Wanda confirms this, saying they did it to show affection. Chopper asks Luffy where Law is, and Luffy says he is in the Whale Forest. Nami asks Luffy and Zoro what they should do about Sanji, but they simply respond (to Nami's frustration) that Sanji had not been captured, and that his "note" did not indicate anything of concern. Franky then interrupts, saying that he and the others that had just arrived were very confused about the situation, and Robin asks Nami to tell everything that happened to her group in the last 11 days. Nami consents and tells about what happened after they encountered the Big Mom Pirates. The Sunny crew was confronted by the Big Mom Pirates, led by Pekoms, Tamago, and their ally Capone Bege. The news that Bege has allied with Big Mom shocks the Straw Hats. Their target was Caesar Clown, and the Sunny could not outrun them. Brook suggested they use Coup de Burst, but no one knew how to operate it. The Gaon Cannon was suggested, but was also shot down. The Big Mom Pirates fired several cannons, and Brook used Soul Solid to freeze the cannonballs. Chopper then collected them in Caesar's solidified gas form and threw it upward, where Sanji was waiting. Sanji then used Diable Jambe to kick the cannonballs at the ship, shocking the Big Mom Pirates as a huge explosion occurred. Nami then created a rain cloud to fog up the area, causing the Big Mom Pirates to lose sight of them. The Straw Hats react in awe at this feat, and Robin asks Nami when they docked on Zou. Nami says that they reached it the day afterwards, 10 days before the present. Robin notes that this happened after the city was destroyed, and Wanda confirms this, but states that if they had not arrived, everyone in Mokomo Dukedom would likely have been wiped out. Franky notes that her injuries look recent, and Wanda prepares to tell them everything about Jack's invasion. Suddenly, a mink hangs from the doorpost and reports that the prince has awakened, which causes the Minks to celebrate. A happy Chopper raced out to check on him, followed by two minks named Miyagi and Tristan. The messenger reports that the prince, Inuarashi, would like to meet the Straw Hat Pirates. Wanda happily obliges and asks the Straw Hats if they would like to come, although Luffy asks who Inuarashi is. Wanda reveals that he is one of the two kings of the Mokomo Dukedom along with Nekomamushi; he is the King of Dawn while Nekomamushi is the King of Dusk. Inuarashi had been in a coma ever since the city was destroyed. Meanwhile, Law meets up with his crew, who is excited to see him and asks about what happened on Dressrosa. As they walk toward the prince's quarters, Wanda reveals that the invasion started 17 days ago. The minks thought the Welcoming Bell had been rung for the first time in a while, but it was actually the Raid Bell that was ringing. Zunesha howled and began to shake as a giant mammoth entered the city, ordering the minks to hand over Raizo of Wano Country. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kin'emon and Kanjuro are back at the Thousand Sunny, along with the monkey mink that had fallen down earlier. They decided to try climbing up again on the next day. *Brook has reunited with Luffy’s group and explains that Momonosuke is safe too. **Brook warns the Straw Hats not to mention the Wano Country or the samurai to the minks. **Brook was also the corpse Wanda made mention of earlier, though it was only his nickname and didn't mean anyone died. *The crew parties with the Mink Tribe. *A flashback of the Thousand Sunny group’s counterattack and escape from the Big Mom Pirates is shown. *It is confirmed that Capone Bege is allied with Big Mom. *It is revealed that Jack attacked Zou 17 days ago, and Sanji's group arrived 10 days ago. *Sanji left a letter for Luffy’s group. *Zou has two kings: Nekomamushi, the "King of Night", and Inuarashi, the "King of Day". *Sanji’s group saved the Mink Tribe after Jack’s attack, which is why the minks consider the Straw Hats to be their saviors. *Inuarashi fell into a coma after the attack on Zou and is now regaining consciousness. He would like to meet the Straw Hats. *Law has reunited with his crew. *It is revealed that Zou's attackers were searching for Raizo. **One of the attackers seems to have a Zoan Devil Fruit ability that allows the user to transform into a woolly mammoth. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 807